12 - L'Histoire Caché du Major Jasper Whitlock !
by Isis7056
Summary: Après un entrainement avec les Quileutes pour se préparer à la bataille de Victoria dans Eclipse, Jasper se souvient... FICTION TIREE DE MON RÊVES FAIT CETTE NUIT ! Merci à Elijay Crow pour sa correction !
1. L'Histoire Caché part1

**L'Histoire Caché du Major Jasper Whitlock !**

* * *

**Après une session d'entrainement pour battre l'armée de Victoria, la famille Cullen et le clan Quileute rentrèrent chez eux.**

**Pendant que la famille Cullen partait chasser, Jasper, lui, alla se doucher. Et, sous le jet brûlant mordant sa peau de marbre, il ferma les yeux en repensant à ce moment où il avait raconté à Bella son passé.**

**Et surtout, à ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu avouer à personne …**

* * *

_A Suivre :) !_


	2. L'Histoire Caché part2

**« FLASH BACK »**

**Un cheval et son cavalier arrivèrent à l'entrée de la ville de Houston, où ils s'arrêtèrent un instant. Le cavalier sourit en revoyant cette ville qui l'avait vu naître et grandir.**

**Il fit signe à son cheval de reprendre la route. Cet homme n'était autre que le Major Jasper Whitlock, le plus jeune Major de l'armée confédérée. Il avait hâte de rentrer, car il allait se marier.**

**Un mariage arrangé certes, mais il allait enfin être uni à une femme douce, aimante, très attentionnée et à son écoute d'après son père qui avait respecté ses conditions.**

**La photo reçue durant sa dernière mission l'avait comblé. C'était une jeune femme, plus jeune que lui de deux ans, plus petite d'une tête, et avec un visage d'ange avec de longs cheveux blonds et bouclés qui tombaient jusque sur ses hanches. Elle possédait également de magnifiques yeux bleus.**

**Elle s'appelait Lina, et elle était la fille du directeur de la banque de Houston. Jasper la trouvait magnifique, et si en plus elle avait toutes les qualités qu'il désirait, la jeune Lina Lancaster était faite pour lui.**

**Le Major Jasper se dirigea à la demeure familiale des Whitlock, une maison à l'écart de toutes les autres pour être dans le calme. Une fois arrivé, il attacha son cheval au pilier de la terrasse et entra chez lui après avoir frappé à la porte.**

_\- Père ? Mère ? Je suis rentré, déclara Jasper en ôtant son chapeau après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui._

_\- Nous sommes au salon mon fils, répondit une voix douce au loin._

**Jasper sourit, puis se dirigea au salon où il découvrit ses parents, installés sur un canapé. En face d'eux se tenait Lina, vêtue d'une robe légère beige, entourée de ses parents.**

**Le père de Jasper se leva et prit son fils dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, puis ce fut au tour de sa mère qui reprit ensuite sa place sur le canapé pour servir le thé.**

**Le patriarche prit Jasper par les épaules et le rapprocha de sa belle-famille en souriant.**

_\- Mon fils, je te présente Mrs Oliver et Olivia Lancaster, tes futurs beaux-parents, déclara le père de Jasper extrêmement fier._

_\- Je suis enchanté Mr et Mme Lancaster, ravi de vous rencontrer, répondit Jasper en s'approchant seul avec un sourire._

_\- Nous sommes heureux de rencontrer notre futur gendre, confia Oliver Lancaster en lui serrant la main._

**Jasper sourit et fit un baisemain à sa future belle-mère. Cette dernière posa ses mains sur les épaules de Lina. Jasper se tenait droit et sûr de lui devant sa future femme.**

**Il l'admira. Elle était encore plus belle que sur la photo. Immédiatement, il posa un genou à terre et prit la main de Lina pour lui déposer un tendre baiser.**

**Le major l'observa et la vit rougir. Il en déduit qu'elle était extrêmement timide, car elle évitait aussi de le regarder dans les yeux. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.**

_\- Allez vous balader pour faire connaissance tous les deux, nous devons parler affaires ensemble, déclara Mr Lancaster avec gentillesse._

**Jasper se releva et tendit son bras vers sa future femme. Lina le prit timidement après s'être levée, impressionnée par Jasper et sa galanterie.**

**Sachant que les affaires de son père avec son futur beau-père se limitaient juste à fumer un cigare ensemble et à boire un bon verre de whisky, tandis que sa mère et la mère de Lina allaient parler des préparatifs du mariage, Jasper conduisit sa future épouse à l'extérieur jusqu'à son cheval.**

_\- Permettez, mademoiselle ? Demanda gentiment Jasper en souriant._

**La jeune Lina acquiesça timidement et Jasper la porta délicatement pour l'installer à l'avant de son cheval, avant de monter à son tour et de prendre les rennes pour partir faire une promenade hors de la ville.**

**Jasper et Lina se baladèrent tranquillement, la jeune femme maladroitement collée contre lui pour ne pas tomber.**

_\- Lina, sachez que je suis heureux d'épouser une femme telle que vous. Si belle, si douce, si attentionnée et si aimante, murmura Jasper en la collant encore plus contre lui. Je vous rendrai heureuse, je vous ferai de beaux enfants, vous ne manquerez de rien, je vous en conjure, finit tendrement Jasper._

_\- Cher Major... Je ne doute pas de vous, vos chers parents n'ont cessé de me parler en bien de vous, c'est pour cela que j'ai accepté de vous épouser. Je sais qu'avec vous je serai une femme heureuse, et j'espère vous faire honneur en vous offrant une descendance digne de votre rang, avoua timidement Lina._

_\- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Jasper en souriant._

**La brune acquiesça timidement et posa sa tête contre le torse musclé de Jasper en se laissant bercer par la cadence du cheval.**

**Le soldat l'observa et poursuivit la balade durant laquelle le futur couple apprit peu à peu à se connaître.**

**Jasper continuait à tomber de plus en plus sous le charme de la jeune Lina. Il en était sûr, c'était celle qu'il voulait et elle le savait également, c'était lui et personne d'autre.**

**Le lendemain soir, les deux familles étaient à nouveau réunies pour un diner chez les parents de la future mariée afin de préparer le mariage qui était fixé au surlendemain.**

**Lina emmena Jasper dans ses quartiers où il découvrit l'univers de la jeune femme qui possédait énormément de livres sur l'histoire du pays et de l'armée confédérée. Il était surpris de voir une demoiselle aimer lire le même genre de livres que lui.**

**Tous deux s'installèrent sur le lit de Lina, et Jasper commença à lire un nouveau livre qu'elle avait acheté quelques jours plus tôt sans avoir eu le temps de le commencer. Il était assis, jambes étendues sur le lit et adossé contre la tête. Lina, elle, était contre lui et allongée en boule, sa tête sur le torse du major qui était vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche. Une main la maintenait contre lui pendant que l'autre tenait le bouquin. C'était un vieux livre d'histoire pour enfants. Et plus il lisait, et plus la jeune femme se sentait bien, si bien qu'elle finit par s'endormir en souriant contre le jeune homme.**

**Celui-ci le remarqua peu de temps après. Il ferma le livre et la recouvrit d'une couverture chaude en lui caressant doucement la tête avant de fermer les yeux à son tour pour profiter de cet instant de calme et de tendresse.**

**Quand le père de Lina appela pour les prévenir que le diner était servi, personne ne répondit. Inquiets, tous montèrent à l'étage et découvrirent le jeune couple endormi, tout sourire. Ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce et le père de Lina en profita pour faire une magnifique photo qui ne les réveilla même pas.**

**Les parents allèrent diner en les laissant se reposer. Mais, à la fin du repas, le père de Jasper réveilla doucement son fils qui embrassa tendrement le front de sa future femme. Le Major et sa famille quittèrent la maison Lancaster après avoir remercié et salué leurs hôtes pour le dîner.**

**Le lendemain, les deux familles préparèrent ensemble le mariage en laissant Lina et Jasper chacun chez eux pour garder une surprise totale.**

* * *

_A Suivre :) !_


	3. L'Histoire Caché part3

**Le lendemain, les deux familles préparèrent ensemble le mariage en laissant Lina et Jasper chacun chez eux pour garder une surprise totale.**

**Puis, le jour du mariage, Jasper mit sa tenue de l'armée confédérée totalement neuve qu'il avait reçue de ses supérieurs comme cadeau d'épousailles.**

**Quant à Lina, elle revêtit une magnifique robe de mariée blanche avec un voile également blanc. Sa mère lui donna un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges et blanches, et les deux familles amenèrent les futurs mariés à l'église de la ville.**

**C'était une union en comité réduit ; le père de Jasper et la mère de Lina étaient déjà présents à l'église. Le jeune homme arriva le premier et entra au bras de sa mère, très fier.**

**Puis la musique commença, et la brune entra au bras de son père. Jasper la trouvait magnifique. Mr Lancaster donna la main de sa fille à Jasper qui lui fit un baisemain avant de se tourner vers le prêtre qui commença à officier la cérémonie de mariage lorsque tout le monde fut installé.**

**Après quelques minutes, le prêtre s'avança vers le jeune couple.**

_\- Si quelqu'un est opposé à ce mariage, qu'il se manifeste maintenant ou se taise à jamais, déclara-t-il sérieusement._

_\- …__._

_\- Bien, Mr__ Jasper Whitlock, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Melle Lina Lancaster ici présente. De l'aimer et la chérir, dans la joie ou la tristesse, dans la santé ou la maladie, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? Demanda l'homme de foi._

_\- Oui je le veux mon père, répondit immédiatement Jasper en souriant fièrement._

_\- Melle Lina Lancaster, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux le Mr Jasper Whitlock ici présent. De l'aimer et le chérir dans la joie ou la tristesse, dans la santé ou la maladie, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? Demanda l'homme à nouveau._

_\- Oui mon père, je le veux, répondit Lina en souriant également._

_\- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme, déclara le prête avec joie. Monsieur, vous pouvez échanger les alliances et embrasser la mariée _!

**Le père de Lina se leva et s'approcha du jeune couple en tendant une petite boite dans laquelle deux alliances en or étaient présentes. Jasper et Lina se passèrent mutuellement la bague au doigt en souriant, et Jasper leva le voile de Lina pour l'admirer avant de se pencher et d'enfin l'embrasser tendrement sous les applaudissements du prêtre et des deux familles. Quelques larmes de joie tombèrent sur les joues des deux mères respectives.**

**Jasper rompit le baiser, et il porta Lina telle une princesse avant de sortir de l'église, toujours sous les applaudissements. Son cheval se coucha en voyant son maître arriver et Jasper put l'enjamber sans lâcher son épouse. Une fois debout, l'animal les emmena jusqu'à leur future maison familiale.**

**C'était celle des défunts grands-parents de Jasper que ses parents avaient rénovée pour lui, pour qu'un jour il puisse y fonder sa propre famille. C'était la même maison que la leur, exactement la même, mais en plus récente. Le cheval de Jasper se baissa doucement devant la maison et il put descendre avec Lina dans ses bras.**

**Il le remercia d'un sourire et quand la monture se releva, Jasper l'attacha devant l'entrée à un poteau sous le porche, avant de rentrer avec sa femme dans leur nouvellle maison. Une fois la porte fermée, Jasper embrassa tendrement son épouse et alla directement dans leur chambre à coucher, à l'étage, pour consumer leur mariage dans les règles de l'art jusqu'au petit matin.**

* * *

_A Suivre :) !_


	4. L'Histoire Caché part4

**Le lendemain matin, Lina se réveilla doucement à cause des rayons du soleil, elle était nue contre son époux qui la regardait en souriant. Jasper se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, quand soudain le clairon d'alerte de la ville se fit entendre. Le major rompit immédiatement le baiser et se leva en vitesse pour s'habiller.**

_\- Lina ! Tu restes ici à l'abri, tu ne sors surtout pas d'accord ? Je reviendrai vite je te le promets ma douce, ordonna Jasper en finissant de s'habiller._

**Lina acquiesça, inquiète. Son époux l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et il partit en courant. Lina s'enroula dans le drap et le regarda partir à cheval depuis la fenêtre. Mais, en regardant au loin devant elle, Lina vit une masse de gens arriver, mais étrangement non armée.**

**Soudain des hurlements se firent entendre et une maison prit feu au loin alors que la troupe de gens continuait d'avancer. Lina alla vite s'habiller et descendit rapidement quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant entrevoir sa mère qui était en sang des pieds à la tête, prête à s'effondrer.**

**Lina, malgré la terreur, la prit dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne tombe. Elle remarqua que sa génitrice respirait difficilement.**

_\- P... Pa ... Par… Pars .., lâcha mrs Lancaster dans un dernier souffle._

**La brune était couchée à coté se sa mère, en larmes, quand elle entendit des pas. Elle leva la tête et vit des gens étranges aux yeux rouges avec sourires carnassiers sur le pas de la porte.**

**Elle voulait s'enfuir, mais ceux-ci se jetèrent immédiatement sur elle alors qu'elle lâchait un hurlement de terreur.**

**Jasper qui se battait non loin de là contre ces gens, l'entendit et accourut immédiatement.**

**A son arrivée, il vit une chose monstrueuse. Au loin, devant lui, sa maison était en flammes.**

_\- LINA ! Hurla Jasper en courant vers la maison._

**Paniqué, il s'approcha au plus près de l'entrée où il vit le corps de sa belle-mère gisant sur le sol et au côté d'elle se trouvait celui de Lina, inerte. Il prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans la maison malgré les flammes pour aller chercher Lina qu'il fit sortir immédiatement.**

**Jasper s'écarta et allongea sa femme sur le sol avant d'essayer en vain de la ranimer.**

_\- Lina ... LINA REVIENS MOI ... LINA NON REVIENS MOI ! Cria désespérément le major sans cesser de vouloir la sauver. _

**Mais après plusieurs longues minutes, Jasper se laissa tomber en arrière et prit le corps sans vie de sa jeune épouse en lâchant des larmes de tristesse. Il la serra fort contre lui en la berçant.**

**Les tueurs, eux, avait tous disparu mystérieusement et surtout, très rapidement. Jasper avait tout perdu, sa belle épouse, ses parents et sa belle-famille. Le père de Lina et ses propres parents furent retrouvés morts dans les décombres de la maison familiale Lancaster partiellement détruite par les flammes.**

**La maison de Jasper, était une des seules encore sur pied dans la ville malgré son incendie vite éteint par les quelques survivant de la ville.**

**Après de longues minutes, Jasper décida d'enterrer tous ses proches devant celle-ci.**

**Décidé à retrouver les coupables et à leur faire payer, il alla voir la maison qu'il partageait avec la défunte Lina une fois le feu éteint.**

**Le jeune veuf y récupéra un vieux cadre dans lequel une photo montrant Jasper et Lina endormis sur le lit de cette dernière était à moitié intacte. Il la prit et rangea le cadre et son alliance dans un sac accroché à la selle de son cheval.**

**Puis, il s'éloigna de quelques mètres et jeta une dernière fois un regard derrière lui, là où se trouvait la tombe de sa femme et de sa famille. Juste des croix en bois faites avec des restes de la maison signifiait que des personnes étaient enterré la, mais contre l'un des croix, sur le sol, se trouvait un bouquet de roses rouges et blanches.**

**Il la regarda quelques minutes avant de partir au galop à la recherche des responsables de ce massacre. C'est comme ceci, qu'un jour, il les vit.**

**Un groupe de trois jeunes femmes, seules dans la nuit. Les valeurs de Jasper prirent le dessus, et au lieu de continuer les recherches sur les responsables du massacre de sa famille, il alla rencontrer ces trois femmes pour savoir si elles avaient besoin d'une éventuelle aide. Une demande qui lui fut fatale.**

**« FIN FLASH BACK »**

* * *

_A Suivre :) !_


	5. L'Histoire Caché part5 (FIN)

**Jasper ouvrit les yeux et arrêta l'eau chaude. Il sortit de la douche, se sécha et s'habilla en noir des pieds à la tête avant de partir discrètement à la tombée de la nuit, sachant que toute la famille Cullen était toujours en chasse.**

**Il fit un arrêt dans une petite échoppe de Forks puis se rendit à Houston.**

**Les années passaient, mais sa vieille maison était là, toujours à l'écart de la nouvelle ville. A son arrivée, la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune couple qui le salua.**

**Jasper leur rendit leur salut d'un simple signe de tête et s'approcha d'une grande et sobre pierre tombale, qui remplaçait, désormais, les vieille croix près de l'entrée de la maison.**

\- Merci de vous occuper d'eux, murmura le blond en déposant le bouquet de roses rouge et blanche qu'il avait pris en partant de chez les Cullen.

\- Tu nous as sauvé, tu nous as offert un toit, tu nous as débarrassé de Maria, nous te devons bien ça, déclara la jeune femme en souriant tristement.

**Jasper ne répondit pas, il mit un genou à terre et ferma les yeux. Le jeune couple le laissa seul et ils rentrèrent dans la maison.**

**Jasper resta plusieurs heures dans cette position avant de se relever et de repartir doucement, sans un mot.**

**Au loin, il regarda une dernière fois la tombe, tristement, alors que le soleil commençait à se lever doucement en face de lui.**

\- Tu as été, et tu resteras pour toujours et à jamais ma femme Mme Lina Whitlock, murmura Jasper en fixant la pierre tombale au loin.

**Il regarda la stèle encore quelques minutes avant de repartir rapidement retrouver la famille Cullen à Forks, en attendant leur retour de la chasse. Il en profita pour se re-doucher et se changer une nouvelle fois pour ne rien laisser paraitre devant les autres, surtout devant Alice à qui il arrivait à cacher ce secret depuis leurs rencontre.**

**Une fois habillé, il ouvrit et regarda son tiroir de sous-vêtements quelques instants avant de le refermer en entendant sa famille adoptive arriver, qu'il se dépêcha de rejoindre au plus vite.**

**Personne ne savait que dans ce tiroir se trouvaient un vieux cadre photo et sa vieille alliance, enroulés dans un vieux tissu caché au fond de ce même tiroir de commode appartenant à Jasper.**

**Ils étaient bien cachés sous ses sous-vêtements comme protégés et à l'abri de tous dangers …**

* * *

_(OS Fait à partir d'un rêve !)_

_THE END !_

_Merci à Elijay Crow pour sa correction !_


	6. PUB WATTPAD

**PUB :**

Je suis également sur le site WATTPAD et voici le lien ou d'autre fiction sont en ligne :

www . wattpad user / Isis7056

(Sans les espace !)

**A bientôt !**


End file.
